1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaged slide fastener ready for sale at retail stores.
2. Prior Art
Individual slide fasteners of varying type, size and color are usually packaged and sold at retail stores to customers desiring to buy one or more fasteners which meet their requirements. One known packaged slide fastener shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises an elongated carboard 10, a slide fastener 11 placed on the cardboard 10, and a transparent film 12 of plastic material covering the slide fastener 11. The cardboard 10 and the film 12 have a width greater than that of the slide fastener 11, and are bonded to each other with an adhesive along the margins 13 of the film 12 in order to enclose the slide fastener 11. With the conventional package construction, a clearance space 14 must be provided around the slide fastener 11 to prevent the latter from adhering to the cardboard 10. Therefore, the slide fastener 11 tends to shift under the plastic film 12, and finally becomes wavy or wrinkly during shipment, storage and display, thereby making the packaged slide fastener less attractive.
Furthermore, the side edges 15 of the cardboard 10 are exposed and susceptible to damage or deformation when in collision with foreign objects mainly during shipment, with the result that the plastic film is liable to peel off.